Freight carriers use removable tracking devices for tracing containers carrying high value goods. The devices are mounted on a container at the origin of the shipment, and unmounted at the destination. Most containers are empty when carried from US or Europe to Asia. To optimize the usage of the devices, they are shipped by air for return to Asia, and to be re-used on a new high value shipment.
The current process for coupling tracking devices and containers, and registration of identification information is manual. A dock worker on a quay or other agent must provide the coupling information, that is, which device number is mounted/coupled with a container number.
Container Numbers are conventionally assigned on the basis of international standards for example as described at http://www.containerhandbuch.de/chb_e/stra/index.html?/chb_e/stra/stra—03—03—00.html.
The container number is made visible on the outside of the container in question. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary container number. The container identification system specified in DIN EN ISO 6346 consists of owner code, consisting of three capital letters 101, the product group code 102, consisting of one of capital letters U, J or Z, a six-digit registration number 103 and a check digit 104.
Correct entry of such numbers into a tracking system calls for education of staff and implies the possibility of incorrect information being transmitted.
In the context of logistics systems for example it is desirable to maintain up to date information concerning the location of articles at any particular time. An important consideration in compiling such information is the identity of each article, which can be used to register the fact that a particular article is at a particular location at a particular time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,800 entitled “Method for associating an asset with a monitoring device” describes one system in this field. In particular the asset can be for example containers that need to be shipped. The method of the patent publication addresses the problem of wrong association of an asset with a monitoring device of the asset. The method comprises connecting a handheld device to the monitoring device by a user and thereafter entering the first information via a keypad on the handheld device. The first information may include a trailer number, the user number, destination code etc., the first information is communicated to a database. The database stores valid second information. The second information includes the valid trailer numbers valid user number valid serial number of monitoring device, etc. At the same time of communication of first information to the database the monitoring device sends a serial number of the monitoring device to the database. The method further comprises comparing the first information and the serial number of the monitoring device, to check the validity of the incoming information in the database. If the incoming information is found to be valid, an association is established between the monitoring device and the trailer. If the incoming information is found to be invalid an error message is sent to the user on the handheld device.
Although this approach may enable the detection of some errors, it cannot rule them out, and may call for still more intensive staff training.
European patent application number EP1625985A1 entitled “A tracking system” meanwhile relates to a method and system for tracking an asset and installation of a tracking system on the asset. The system comprises an enclosure for securing on the asset. The enclosure includes an electrical circuit with a programmable microprocessor. The system further comprises a tracking unit having a tracking device. The tracking unit can be removably mounted within the enclosure. The tracking unit may be connected to the electric circuit of the enclosure using an electrical connection. The micro processor may carry a unique code such that on establishment of the electrical connection the tracking device may identify the enclosure and hence the asset.